Billdip one shots
by Natasha raven
Summary: a bunch of billdip one shots i have come up with feel free to send me prompts if i use them i will put your name down if i don't then your prompt was just really similar to one i have thought of already thank you.
1. Bill's sacrifice

Sacrifice.

"You know pine tree you really need to stop getting yourself into these compromising positions" said a familiar voice next to the brown-haired boy's face. The boy who was called pine tree is Dipper pines and is currently 17 years old it's his 5-time coming to gravity falls for summer since the weirdmageddon when he was just 12 years old. Back to the situation at hand Dipper is currently tied down to a sacrificial stone table bye ropes and magic to be sacrificed to the god called "The Wise One". His clothes where ripped from when his was kidnapped by the stupid cultist when he was defending himself.

Dipper glared at a very human looking bill "Why the hell are you here cipher?!" yanking on the very magical ropes that where holding him down. "to collect my dear sacrifice of course" replied the golden-haired demon hovering above Dipper, bill grinned at dipper admiring the way he was tied down. Dipper looked shocked "w-what what do you mean Your-sacrifice they told me I was going to be sacrificed to someone called "The Wise One" bill chuckled his body shaking from the forced "lucky for you pine tree I Am The Wise One that they spoke of and now you are MINE". Dipper growled yanking at the ropes desperately trying to free himself "l-let Me GO" dipper yelled frantically as he thrashed on the stone table.

"Aaaawwwww but you look so good~ tied down unable to move and defend yourself" said bill his hand caressing the side of Dippers face. Dipper goes red trying to bite bills hand Bill pulls away chuckling before he says, "don't worry you'll understand the position you are in soon enough" Bill clicks his fingers. The surroundings change Dipper was no longer lying on cold hard stone but on a soft plush queen size bed the sheets were dark green with crystal blue patterns sewn into it, the curtains hanging around the bed where a soft light green with crystal blue trims.

Dipper was still tied down "W-what where are we!" Dipper demanded looking at the surroundings in pure shock. Bill chuckled "why my home of course oh and where you live now as well" Bill grins possessives shining in his golden orbs. Dippers brown eyes open with fear "y-you're not gonna let me go home are you" Dipper mumbled tears gathering in his brown orbs bill tilts his head "duh your My sacrifice why would I let you go? ". Tears fall down Dippers cheeks I-I'm never going to see Mable again no stan, ford, mum, dad, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica hell not even Gideon and I hate him dipper thinks to himself. His body shutters as he continues to sob into his hands.

Bill frowned his eyebrows scrunching up why was his pine tree crying he just didn't understand it he should of bin thanking him he Saved Him if it wasn't for Bill Dipper would be dead. If Bill didn't take Dipper, they would have killed him, yet dipper was still crying, and Bill didn't know why. Dipper continues to sob Bill having enough of dippers crying leaves the room wandering through the practically endless hallway till he arrived at the library. Bill searched through every book he had on human feelings but still couldn't understand why he wasn't finding pleasure in Dippers pain like he would with any other creature's tears.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes dipper fell into slumber bill decided that he was going to let Dipper talk to Mable through their dreams maybe he wouldn't cry anymore. Bill tried to connect their dreams, but Mable wasn't sleeping she was struggling to stay awake as she waited for her brother to come home to bad he would never come back thought bill. Bill easily used his powers to send Mable to sleep despite her fighting to stay awake she drifts into her dreams.

With one simple click of his fingers dippers and Mabel's dreams where linked they could now talk to each other inside their dreams whenever they where asleep. Finally dipper realized the Mabel in his dreams was actually was actually Mabel's and not just from his imagination He smiles brightly glowing with happiness. Bill was unhappy again this time not from dipper crying but from dipper smiling at someone that wasn't him His sacrifice should be smiling at Him not Mabel. Dipper was shocked at his own emotions Jealousy why was he jealous he didn't like his pine tree did he Bill couldn't answer his questions but they would answer themselves in the future.

. hopefully it worked this time . hope you enjoyed the chapter if you you wan't a part two just message me if you have ideas send them to me i might use them and if i do I will give you credit but if i don't but you see something similar it was from my imagination. if i have changed things but used your suggestion i will still give you credit for it.

thank you for reading bye.


	2. Help

Help

"Pine tree!" yelled a male voice this man was Bill cipher yes, the same Bill that started weirdmegeddon and was defeated by the pines family. Unlike what the rest of gravity falls was led to believe Bill was not destroyed by the pines family but instead was bound by a deal he had accidently made with Dipper. The deal was that Bill had to listen to all of dippers demands if it did not involve killing bill or you know anyone else in return bill would be spared and weirdmageddon would end.

Bill according to Dippers wishes had to appear human meaning he now has a human body, bill had dark brown almost black skin with golden freckles golden marks stretched out from his back over his shoulders and onto his arms. His eyes where a bright golden colour that would look orange in dimer lighting his hair was an lightning yellow almost gold colour that would not behave Mabel's words not mine.

Any way it was 5;00 pm and Bill was searching for Dipper who had disappeared for most of the day now that in it's self isn't that unusual Dipper disappeared into the forest most days . what was unusual was Dipper had made plans for that day at about 3;00pm and he was almost never late but for some reason Dipper had never showed up maybe he was being held up on an adventure. Well that's what everyone else thought when he never arrived but Bill after getting to know dipper in the 6 years since the weirdmegeddon new this wasn't normal. Oh did I forget yes it has been 6 years since the weirdmegeddon meaning Dipper is now 18 years old anyway. Bill slowly over the course of the day became more and more worried for Dipper as the time went by.

And after 2 hours bill finally decided he was going to go look for dipper that how Bill ended up in the middle of gravity falls forest looking for his pine tree. Bill continued walking through the forest yelling out dippers nick name finally after what seemed like forever someone yelled back "Bill!" Bill looks in all directions and yells "Pine tree where are you !" Bill waited for the voice " I don't know but help!". Bill ran towards the way he heard the voice come form making sure to yell every few minutes to make sure he's going the right way.

Finally after what seemed like hours bill spotted his pine tree IN a cage a god Fucken CAGE! Bill was filled with rage who would dare to put HIS pine tree in a cage. But what pissed him of even more is the he was injured quickly bill snapped the bars in half before he carefully picked up Dipper. Dippers eyes where beginning to role backwards and unfocused blood slowly seeping out of his wounds. Bill quickly picked Dipper up before running back to the mystery shack kicked open the door ( braking the lock but who cares about the lock) yelling out Mable's name. Mable runs down the stairs about to ask what Bill wants when she sees dipper with a gasp she runs into the kitchen to get the first aid kit . Dipper at this point had lost a lot of blood and was starting to feel sleepy despite this Dipper new he needed to stay awake stan ran inside "what's with all the bloody commotion- oh no dipper what happened!". Stan quickly went to get ford as ford new more about helping people then stan did while stan did that Mable and Bill were trying to stop dipper from bleeding out.

Bill using a bit of his magic to keep Dipper stable while Mable was cleaning the wound from all the dirt. Ford quickly ran to dipper and after Mable moved out the way Ford began to stich up the large wound Bill still making sure Dipper didn't bleed any more with his powers. Mable stood of to the side "Bill how did this happen "Mable asked bill looked over "I don't know Mable all I know is when I found Dipper he was inside a cage and had the large wound I don't know how he got it or who gave it to him". Mable sighed messing with a lose string on her light blue sweater five minutes passed quickly and ford was able to fully stich Dipper up Bill stopped using his magic while stan carried dipper up to his room to rest.

Ford walked towards Bill and asked Bill to show him where he found Dipper Bill agreed as he also wanted to know who would dare hurt his pine tree. Quickly Bill ran towards where he had found Dipper Ford started looking around the area just looking for any clues. Suddenly Bill had a bad premonition he turned towards Ford "get down" Bill dropped to the floor just as Ford did there was a large crashing sound before an almost familiar laughter filled the air. Bill stood up quickly spotting a being he would recognise easily he "fucken tad strange what the hell are you doing here" growled Tad laughed evilly "oh it's been a long time Bill hasn't it or has it not I cant really tell anymore in fact I never could" Tad then laughed again. Bill turned towards Ford " Go tell the others to stay away from here I'll deal with him" Ford hesitated but then ran of towards the mystery shack.

Bill looked back at Tad strange "now Tad tell me why you are here" Tad moved his round hat off his head and threw it upwards catching it on his umbrella. Tad laughed "well you know me buddy always making bets on who will win and who will lose and recently I've found a very interesting bet whether I can beat bill cypher and I think I know who will win". Bill growled blue flames spark at his hands but don't ignite them Bill know he cannot use strong magic without Dippers permission which means if he and Tad start fighting he's already at a disadvantage.


	3. Pine Tree

Dipper was hiding in the closet "please don't find me please don't find me" Dipper thought to himself shivering from how cold he was. The Tv turned on the local new man was on the screen his eyes yellow with black slits "breaking news guys Bill Cipher is back and this time he isn't here to take over the world "the view changes to the towns people all there eyes where yellow with slits as well "Bills only here to find his pine tree~ come out come out were ever you are Dipper pines ". The Tv continued playing but instead of voices all you could here was static Dipper was beginning to cry "why was this only happening to me why couldn't Bill go after someone else". Dipper heard a door opening followed by Mable's voice "Dipper Bills here to get you where are you it's going to be so much fun ".

Dipper was trying to muffle his sobs at this point "why couldn't Bill just leave me alone" Dipper thought to himself he heard the door open again. Dipper was close to a full blown out panic attack at this point when he heard him "come out Pine Tree I know your in here somewhere there's no point hiding anymore I'll find you anyway" Dipper didn't move and tried to breath as quietly as humanly possible. The lights that had once illuminated the room so Dipper could see where suddenly turned off all Dipper could see now was glowing yellow eyes . . . looking right at him "found you ". Dipper screamed as Bill opened the closet door grabbing him.

Dipper tried desperately to grab anything to stop Bill from dragging him out from the closet but as his hands collided with the sides of the closet, he was easily dragged out of it. He hit the ground hard wincing in pain he blinks and looks into Bills eyes "w-what do you want with me" he says trying to understand why Bill had suddenly appeared in the middle of town yesterday suddenly asking form him. Bill blinks in his now very human body and wide grin spreads across his face "oh I don't know Pine Tree I thought it would have been pretty obvious by now".

Dipper frowns watching Bill chuckle "well it isn't so stop laughing and tell me and know cryptic you business" Bill looks at Dipper in surprise he hasn't realized it yet that makes this even better. Bill leaned towards dipper their noses close enough to touch Bills dark brown hand seamed to appear out of know where. Carefully Dippers chin was grasped and tilted upwards and in one smooth motion Bill was kissing Dipper. Dipper jerked back but bills grip on his chin tightened forcing Dipper to stay still and Bill continued to kiss him. Dippers brown eyes were wide open and filled with shock but as his lungs begin to burn dipper tries to push Bill off, of himself.

When Bill finally pulls away Dippers brown eyes are glassed over with unshed tears and his face is flushed. As Dipper struggles to breath but also figure out what just happened, he's suddenly picked up thrown over Bills shoulder and carried out of the mystery shack. Dipper snaps out of his shock and turns completely red I mean how else was he supposed to act Bill a triangle demon kissed him! And despite the fact Dipper is gay yes gay no one expects Bill to kiss him.

Dipper accepts his fate and as he watched Bill walk them into the woods he asked "so why me I mean there's hundreds of hotter duds out there then me". Bill stops for a second but then continues walking as he says " no one is as cute and interesting as you pine tree" Dipper covers his face trying to hide his bright red cheeks. Though his hands Dipper asks " hey Bill are you going to let everyone under your control go now?". Bill hums to himself "maybe pine tree but your going to have to make a sweet deal for that".

Bill smirks and now that Dippers not inside he notices how Bill eyes are a bright golden honey colour that shimmer every time the light catches them. Dipper looks Bill up and down only now noticing that bills arms hand intricate black tattoo markings imprinted on his skin. When Dipper looked ahead, he saw a large door with deep green vines rapped around it. Bill pushed against the door and it creaked open. Before Dipper could really look around he was thrown onto something soft; A plush couch it seamed. Dipper looked up only to look straight into Bills honey gold eyes after making that eye contact dipper felt like he was zapped as he flinched back in shock.

Bill started laughing at Dippers reaction one arm now resting against the back of the couch the other hanging down by his side. Dippers face twisted in confusion as he searched his brain for any way he could make a deal that would lean in his favor but Bill wouldn't refuse. As Dipper though Bill moved onto the couch one hand propping up his chin as he watches his Pine Tree with great amusement.

His eyes flashed yellow a grin crosses his face when Dipper turns towards him with a determined look on his face. Dipper looks at him saying "well how bout this I get you out of gravity falls and you let everyone go but you cant make any deals without me allowing you to do so". Bill leans back seaming to think before he smiles widely "sorry Pine Tree got to make that deal a little sweeter for me". Dipper frown thinking " but I don't have anything else to offer you?".

Bill chuckles leaning closer to dipper and whispers into Dippers ear" how about I get you and it's a deal". Dipper turns bright red shivering as he fills Bill hot breath on his neck his brain fried before he released what Bill said. Dipper looks at Bill shocked "w-what me! But why I mean you could ask for literally anything else".

Bill looks at dipper and sighs " you don't get it Pine Tree what I wasn't is you and access to the outside world and I'll agree to your little term if need be". His eyes flicker between yellow and gold as the world around them turns to a monochrome colour for a second. Dipper flinches back and gulps as he looks into Bills eyes which seem to promise him something if he did what Bill said. But Dipper loved his sister Mabel and he didn't wan't her permanently under Bills control so despite his own worries he looks into Bill eyes and said "deal".

Everything stops as Bills hand glows a bright yellow Dippers hand glows a light blue as they shake hands but both Bill and Dipper don't notice the blue glow as it disappears right after.

Bill smirks pulling Dipper closer to himself and whispers into his ear "now how bout I claim what's mine".


End file.
